


Back Home to You

by fashionmodelbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Emotional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmodelbucky/pseuds/fashionmodelbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to tell him how much he means to him, how much it hurts when Steve’s not around. He’d do anything Steve wanted. Bucky would raze the world to the ground with a smile on his face if Steve asked him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home to You

     Bucky hates the bleak brown of the desert he’s been stuck in for three months. It’s hot, even at sunset and this mission hasn't been particularly hard. It wasn't even supposed to be this long but Fury was insistent that Bucky root out all Hydra agents he could find. He’s anxious to get home, back to Steve, more than ready to leave this unremarkable place. He pulls the trigger on his rifle, watching through the scope as his last target drops to the ground. He counts to five hundred as he waits to see if anything else moves. Nothing does and he eases his grip on his rifle with a satisfied smile beneath the mask.

     With a sigh of relief, Bucky radios in to the agents waiting to bring him in. He pulls off his black mask with a grunt and shoves it into one of the many pockets his ops uniform has. The sun is drifting down and he shields his eyes from the glare as he stands to stretch. He ignores the noise of the chopper landing gently behind him as he bends to scoop up his rifle and duffel bag from beneath the camo blind he’d set up for cover. Two dark clad agents run toward him, heads bent low against the wind and grab his equipment for him without a word. He stalks behind them at an even pace as they hop back into the chopper. Bucky keeps his face blank even as another agent in the back of the helicopter eyes him hard. Bucky tries not to roll his eyes as the agent makes a show of resting his hand on his gun holster. He pulls a patriotic colored scrunchie from his pocket and pulls his hair back into a small bun. The agent in the back glares at him and Bucky doesn't stop the nasty grin he gives back. He lets himself settle in against the cold wall of the helicopter and closes his eyes as they lift off.

     He sleeps fitfully, dreaming of sun kissed skin and bright blue eyes. The rough landing of the helicopter has him instantly awake and Bucky doesn't spare the other agents another glance as he disembarks with stiff, hurried movements. He delivers his report to Fury in clipped tones, visibly bristling with the need to get home. Fury seems to sense his restlessness and dismisses Bucky abruptly. Bucky doesn't waste another moment and takes off before anyone changes their mind. He ignores the various calls of his name and attempts to wave him down. He doesn't even stop to change from his uniform before he’s jumping into one of the company vehicles, startling a recruit behind the wheel and barking at them to take him home. Steve would glare at him for being a jerk but Bucky is beyond all point of caring right now.

     Dawn is just beginning to creep across the skyline as Bucky flings open the door to the apartment that he shares with Steve and kicks his boots and socks off in the hall. He strips his jacket off and tosses it across the small dining table. He’s got just enough time to shower before Steve gets back from his run and Bucky doesn't want to greet him still covered in desert grime. His bare feet are silent on the hardwood floor as he makes his way to the bathroom and flicks the switch on the wall. Bright, cheery light floods the room and Bucky winces. He strips quickly and turns the shower on. While the water heats up, he digs through the cabinet, knowing there’s a fresh razor in there somewhere. Bucky rolls his eyes. Natasha’s been by again, if the new bottles of product scattered everywhere are any indication. He finally finds a razor stuck behind a large bottle of conditioner and sets to work. Three months worth of beard fall away in seconds and he splashes water across clean, bare skin in relief.

     The shower is definitely one of Bucky’s favorite places to be. The smooth tile is a warm stone color and covers the walls all the way to the ceiling. He loves the space and how airy it feels even when he does his best to steam the room. Bucky leans against the wall and lets the hot water pound across his shoulders. Steve might be reluctant to live in a space that Tony designed for him but Bucky sure as hell isn't. The hot water never runs out and the pressure is always perfect. He scrubs his skin clean with quick motions but takes his time with his hair. Enjoying the small things still doesn't occur to him all the time but this is something he revels in. Bucky won’t admit he likes it even better when Steve does it for him.

     He hears the front door close just as he’s drying off and a small grin tugs at the corner of his mouth. He wraps the towel around his waist and slips out to find Steve. Bucky is noiseless as he glides into their bedroom. Steve is facing away from him, in the midst of pulling off his sweat drenched t-shirt. A wave of need nearly brings Bucky to his knees as his eyes roam the strong curve of Steve’s back. His hand twitches as he steps up behind Steve to wrap his arms around the tall man’s waist. Bucky dips his head down to Steve’s broad shoulder and he lets himself take in a deep breath. Steve lets go of his shirt and brushes his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky lets his eyes fall closed and they stand there in the quiet for a few moments.

     “I’m glad you’re safe.” Steve’s voice is a tender, welcome whisper in the soft light of their room and Bucky wants to wrap himself all around Steve and never let go.

     “Did you expect anything less?” Bucky inches his hands beneath the waistband of Steve’s running pants and chuckles as Steve’s breathing grows audible. “I missed you.” Bucky’s voice breaks in the middle but he doesn't care. His attention is rapidly narrowing to the feel of Steve’s firm body and a growing need sings through his head. Steve turns in his arms and Bucky feels liquid heat race through his veins. Steve’s face is half shadowed but Bucky can see his flushed, happy grin. Steve plants both hands on Bucky’s cheeks and pulls him in for a hard kiss. Bucky holds back the sound that wants to spill forth and the familiar sweetness of Steve’s mouth gives him a heady feeling. He kisses Steve with all the longing that’s been building inside, all the frustration at being kept away from him. Bucky drags his fingers up Steve’s sides and grips his shirt firmly. Steve tenses up just as Bucky flexes and rips the shirt right off Steve’s chest. Steve huffs a laugh against Bucky’s lips and pulls away to yank the rest of the shirt off.

     “Did you have to rip it?” Steve says. Bucky shoots him a look and doesn't deign to answer. It’s a stupid question. Instead, he busies himself with tugging at Steve’s pants until they slide down his thighs. The sight of Steve’s bare, flawless skin makes Bucky's mouth go dry. He nudges Steve towards their bed and grins at the sight of his lover sprawling against the pale sheets. Steve's chest is flushed, light pink dusting down his neck and spreading across his collarbone. Bucky wishes for a moment that he could draw like Steve can. The morning light paints Steve’s skin with a golden glow and he looks like one of those paintings of faraway gods.

     Bucky drops his towel and eases in between Steve's thighs. He leans down and lets his chest brush against Steve's and kisses him again. He feels Steve's sigh across his lips and he runs his hands down to pull at Steve's tight red boxers. Bucky feels a thrill run down his spine as his fingers trail across Steve's hardening cock. He pauses to let Steve lift his hips and he pulls the boxers off the rest of the way to throw them behind him.

     Bucky settles himself between Steve's long legs and almost moans at the silken warmth of Steve's skin. He tilts his head to give Steve room to mouth wet, hungry kisses at his jaw. There's a whole mess of words jumbling up at the tip of his tongue but Bucky doesn't let them loose. He lets it show in the way he grasps at Steve's short, blond hair, spells it out as he kisses Steve like it's their last. He sinks down, sucking small, dark bruises across the muscles of Steve’s chest.

     “Bucky…” Steve sighs.

     Bucky hums as he pauses at Steve’s waist. He takes in the sight of Steve’s cock, fully hardened, and Bucky licks his lips in anticipation. He smiles as Steve watches him. Steve looks breathless and his mouth is parted slightly. Bucky leans forward and takes one solid lick across the tip of Steve’s cock and laughs as Steve lets his head fall flat.

     “Bucky, please.” Steve groans as he jerks his hips upward. Bucky savors the sound of his name coming from Steve’s lips like it’s hallowed. He’s never heard anything better and he marvels at the way Steve has a thousand different inflections for one word. He finally gives in and takes Steve deep into his mouth, closing his eyes to the sensation of hot, rigid flesh sliding across his tongue. Steve rasps his name as he sucks and swirls his tongue around the tip. Bucky pulls his mouth off to swipe his tongue down the shaft and scrapes his teeth carefully across the pulsing vein. Steve catches a fistful of hair and jerks his hips as Bucky moans in appreciation.

     “Bucky, quit playing.” Steve’s voice comes out in a hiss and Bucky stills his movements. A broad smile flits across his face as he takes in Steve’s appearance. Steve is sweaty and flushed. He’s got his teeth clenched and the sheets shredded around one hand.

     “Ain't playing, Rogers. I’m just enjoying myself. Look at you, acting like you don’t like it when I take my time,” Bucky says. He shifts a little to mouth at Steve’s hipbone. He strokes his palm up and down Steve’s cock as he sucks a dark, vivid bruise into the golden skin. Bucky laughs as his hair is tugged with impatience and wraps his lips back around the jutting head of Steve’s cock. Bucky slowly sinks down, letting it fill his mouth, and presses forward until his nose is buried in short dark blond curls. He breathes deep for a moment and then swallows hard. Steve grips his head tight now with a loud cry and Bucky can’t help but groan as he lets Steve fuck his mouth. He flattens his tongue as he concentrates on breathing through his nose. He watches Steve bite his lip and gasp as Bucky leaves fingertip indentations in his slim thighs. Wet noises fill the air and Bucky reaches up to pull Steve’s hand out of his hair. He lets Steve’s cock slide out of his mouth with an obscene pop and leans back a little.

     “What… don’t stop. Bucky, why’d you stop?” Steve says. Bucky takes a moment to enjoy how choked up Steve sounds and runs greedy hands up and down Steve’s shaking legs.

     “Easy, tiger. Can’t have you setting off the fireworks yet.” Bucky leans over to rummage under the bed for a moment. He gropes around blindly for a moment until his hand knocks into a small bottle. He pulls the container of lube up with a victorious smile and gestures to Steve who hurriedly grabs a plush pillow to shove up beneath his own waist. Steve’s enthusiasm for sex never fails to knock the wind out of him. He leans forward and captures Steve’s mouth with a hungry sound. Steve groans as Bucky nips his tongue. Bucky could die happy just like this, naked between Steve’s legs and have absolutely no regrets. He rolls his hips against Steve’s straining erection and gasps as it slides against his own aching hardness. Steve’s hands are insistent as they pull at Bucky and urge him closer. Bucky buries his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and inhales as he grips Steve’s wet cock.

     “I swear to God, Barnes, if you don’t hurry…” Steve says. His voice is low and he’s covered in sweat. Bucky does his best not to laugh at his bossy tone. He jerks up as Steve slaps a large, heavy hand against his ass and squeezes.

     “Pushy, pushy. Jesus. Good things come to those who wait, you know.” He leans in for another kiss as he grinds his lower body down on Steve’s erection. Steve lets out a loud hiss and bites Bucky’s lip hard.

     “I’m past waiting, soldier.” Steve snatches the small bottle from Bucky’s gleaming left hand and flicks open the cap himself as he glares at up at him. Bucky can see the heated determination that he loves so much burn in Steve’s eyes and he watches avidly as Steve slicks up his own fingers. Bucky’s mouth falls open as Steve pushes a finger inside himself. Steve groans as he works his wet finger around and impatiently slides another in. Bucky snags the half crushed bottle of lube to pour some into his own hands. He takes hold of his own cock and twists his wet hand across the head with a moan as he watches Steve fuck himself open. Steve has three fingers pushing in and out now and Bucky has never seen a more beautiful sight. His heart aches as he tries to etch the image of Steve with his head tossed back, opening himself up eagerly for Bucky, into his mind.

     “Fuck… Bucky, come on. I’m ready,” Steve says, panting. He removes his hand and grasps wildly for Bucky’s hip. Bucky instantly complies and shifts Steve’s hips as he slides the head of his cock into Steve. Mouth slack, Bucky doesn't hold back the noise that bubbles up from his chest as he sinks into Steve’s ass. He pushes until he’s all in and he leans forward to brace his hands on either side of Steve’s head. He wants to bask in the sensation of being encased in slick, welcoming heat but Steve’s digging his heels into Bucky’s ass. Bucky groans and pulls back a little to snap his hips into Steve. Steve is unrestrained now, moaning and pulling Bucky’s head down for breathless kisses.

     Bucky steadies himself and sets a pace as they move together. His hair is damp and hanging in his eyes as he thrusts into Steve. In all his long years, there’s nothing better than being right here buried inside Steve. He doesn't have to worry about hurting him or being heard by neighbors. This is wholly his. No one else has ever seen Steve in such a state and Bucky will be damned before he lets anyone take even the memory of this away again. His whole world is narrowed down to fucking Steve into the mattress and how gone Steve sounds as he brokenly gasps Bucky’s name. Bucky feels that dark possessiveness flare inside his mind and he fists Steve’s hair with his right hand. Steve arches his neck and presses kisses to the cold metal of Buck’s arm as he stares up at Bucky. It’s an answering, knowing look that Steve gives him and Bucky twitches as he moves to rest his metal hand at the base of Steve’s throat.

     “Stevie...” Bucky wants to tell him how much he means to him, how much it hurts when Steve’s not around. He’d do anything Steve wanted. Bucky would raze the world to the ground with a smile on his face if Steve asked him to. His eyes start to sting and he slows his pace.

     “Please?” Steve speaks no louder than a whisper but it still echoes through Bucky’s head. Bucky swallows hard and tightens his grip slowly on Steve’s throat. Steve’s cock jerks between them and Bucky watches as his face flushes dark pink. The sensors in the metal pick up the vibrations of the groan Steve can’t let out. Bucky dips his head to nibble on Steve’s lips as he breathes in Steve’s tiny gasps. Sweat drips down tan skin, glistening in the low light as Steve struggles to pull Bucky closer with his legs. Bucky obliges him with a hard thrust, unerringly on point, and slows back to a crawling pace. Steve shudders and Bucky stares with rapt attention as his face reddens further.

     It’s been months since he was able to do this, months since he’s had Steve stretched out beneath him in their bed. Bucky’s missed the weight of Steve’s thighs wrapped tight around his waist, the press of Steve’s arousal rubbing against his stomach and the whisper of Steve’s voice begging in his ear. Bucky eases his grip on Steve’s straining throat and slides his right hand up damp skin to squeezes Steve’s leg. He knows the bruises won’t last, the serum heals them even as he pulls his fingers away. Bucky knows he’s being too rough, but that doesn't stop Steve from arching into his grasp, doesn't stop Bucky from leaning down and setting his teeth to Steve’s shoulder and biting down. Bucky can’t hold back his own noises against the perfect golden skin against his lips.

     Bucky feels hot fingers thread through his hair and tug as he thrusts. Steve is still gasping, tremors quaking through his throat still caught beneath Bucky’s hand. He stares down at Steve and he tightens his grip again, harder this time. Steve’s face blushes a darker red and Bucky moans at the sight. He slams into Steve, the wet heat of being inside him overwhelming to Bucky’s mind. Even as he can’t breathe, Steve still tries to vocalize. Bucky loves him for that. He loves to hear Steve beg, loves the harsh demands for more and the glares he gives Bucky in a demand to lose the kid gloves. Steve’s cock is so hard and leaking all over his stomach as Bucky takes him in hand. Steve twitches as Bucky strokes him and he knows Steve is close. Steve's eyes are tearing up as Bucky fucks him in a harsh, steady rhythm.

     Just as Steve’s abdomen clenches, Bucky moves his hand off Steve's throat. Steve comes with a desperate gasp as Bucky jerks Steve’s legs up higher and he loses focus quickly. His grip on Steve's thighs is almost crushing and the bed is creaking dangerously with the force behind his thrusts. Steve is still shaking under him and Bucky leans forward again to catch his mouth in a frantic kiss. He groans Steve’s name into the kiss as his mind shorts out. His body tenses up and he comes deep inside Steve, who is pressing soft kisses against his face. For the first time in three months, he feels relaxed and safe. Steve lifts his head with gentle hands and brushes Bucky's hair out of his face. Steve’s eyes are that brilliant, blown out blue that he only gets after sex. Bucky feels his heart pulse hard at the slow, easy smile that stretches across Steve’s face. He eases himself out and moves to roll off but Steve catches him in a fierce, tight hug. Bucky closes his eyes and rests his head against Steve’s broad chest as he tries to catch his breath. Steve runs soothing hands up and down Bucky’s back as the morning light filters fully through their bedroom. Bucky finally pulls himself up with a groan and looks down between them with a wry grin.

     “I don’t know about you, but I think I need another shower.” Steve’s bright laughter rings out around them as Bucky stands up and stretches. He pulls Steve up and laughs quietly he slaps Steve’s ass. They make their way to the shower together with smiles and Bucky is so glad to be home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an experiment and a challenge. It spiraled much further than I thought it would.  
> You can find me [here](http://fashionmodelbucky.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
